This invention relates to enclosures for housing a butterfly larva or butterfly chrysalis during metamorphosis into a butterfly.
Observing a butterfly larva form a chrysalis and then seeing a butterfly emerge from the chrysalis is both interesting and educational. A number of butterfly rearing kits have been developed and marketed, both as gifts for a person and for use in school science projects. Generally, the kits include a container in the form of a tent or cardboard box with a thin plastic sheet window for seeing into the container. An arrangement for allowing the chrysalis to hang freely is ordinarily included, together with a butterfly larva or a chrysalis. Usually a day or two after the butterfly emerges and extends its wings the butterfly is released into the environment.
There are a number of restrictions on the release of butterflies, to prevent non-native butterflies from being released and crowding out butterflies that are native to an area. In general, free release of Painted Lady and Monarch butterflies is permitted throughout the United States.
While the box-like rearing containers are effective, they tend to be dark inside with few windows though which light can enter. Observing the metamorphic process is difficult with these prior containers. Many are unfolded from cardstock and are relatively flimsy, potentially coming apart during transportation by a child, such as between home and school. The basically unattractive appearance of many prior rearing containers tends decrease the interest of children.
Food for butterfly larva, if provided, is not arranged in a way convenient to the larva. A convenient, effective, material that the larva may use for hanging the chrysalis in imitation of natural conditions enjoyed by wild larva is not always provided.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved butterfly rearing containers, that are relatively sturdy, that permit easy observation, that allow light to easily enter and that are very attractive in appearance.
The above-noted problems, and others, are overcome by the butterfly rearing kit of this invention, which basically comprises two generally similar concave transparent plastic open-based domes, means for releasably securing the bases of the two domes together to form an approximately spherical enclosure, a small opening in the first dome, a cover for the opening, means for supporting a fibrous material surrounding the opening and support structure engaging the second dome for supporting the enclosure with the opening approximately uppermost.
While any suitable arrangement for connecting the first and second domes together, an optimum arrangement that is both easily connected and disconnected and is highly resistant to failure includes an outwardly extending flange on the base of each first and second dome, the flange on the first dome having an outer rim extending away from the dome. The second dome flange is sized to fit tightly inside the rim on the first dome.
Preferably, the first dome rim has an inwardly projecting line or as linear series of small projections extending towards the inside so that the second dome flange xe2x80x9csnapsxe2x80x9d past the projections to be held in place. The enclosure can be opened by pulling the two domes apart, so that the flange xe2x80x9csnapsxe2x80x9d outwardly over the projections. This is a simple, effective and durable connection arrangement.
Where a butterfly larva is placed in the enclosure to form the chrysalis and, eventually, a butterfly, larva food is preferably included in the enclosure. Where a butterfly chrysalis is to be placed in the enclosure, preferably the chrysalis is secured to the fibrous material by a glue such as a low temperature hot glue supplied by a glue gun to hang downwardly toward the center of the enclosure.
Any suitable support means may be provided to support the enclosure in the desired orientation. Typically, a wide base may be secured to the enclosure, an elongated thin stick may be secured to the second dome to permit the enclosure to be held above a vase-like housing or inserted in dirt in a pot or the like, etc.